


How To Break His Heart (And Yours)

by FatyGSquare



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Marriage, rockbandau, singerAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: A tale of how to break someone's heart.And yours, without realizing.(Reaupload)
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Shoma Uno, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. How To Break His Heart (And Yours)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello! I am reauploading this fic that I posted yesterday, with all the tags it needs. Some readers pointed out that it was missing tags, and they were right, so I decided to delete it, check it, and upload it again with proper tagging.
> 
> Here it is!

Yuzuru Hanyu walks through the club’s doors with a smug smile on his face and all eyes turn to him. He feels on top of the world, drunk on the euphoria of tonight’s concert, the last of a six-month tour that has taken him and his band all around the globe. The adrenaline is still pumping in his veins, emboldening him. He feels the eyes of several ‘guests’ -more like groupies- taking in the sight of the singer dressed in tight leather pants, a tight, black t-shirt, hair gelled back and Aviators still obscuring his eyes. He chuckles, making his way to the bar and ordering a much deserved drink.

Minutes later, he’s on the dance floor, surrounded by men and women, gin and tonic in hand and enjoying all the grinding. His free hand finds its way to a tiny waist, covered in flimsy black material and the girl turns to smile and bat her eyelashes. Yuzuru winks. The pretty little thing blushes bright red and while he loves the blushing virgin act, he is not in the mood for it tonight. There are hands on his stomach and he turns his head, eyebrow raised inquisitively, only to find a young woman who smiles, winks and somehow sneaks her hand in his tight pants. He groans when her long nails scrape skin right above his dick and brings a hand to the front of his pants, guiding hers to take a hold of his shaft. His hips start moving, getting painfully hard in his pants. The young woman stops and takes her hand out, licking a long stripe in her hand and humming.

“Let’s take this elsewhere” Yuzuru whispers in her ear.

They make their way out kissing, devouring each other’s mouths, and Yuzuru brings her to the back of the band’s van.

They get in and he locks the door, hands moving to her hips and putting her in all fours, then raises her dress and moves her underwear out of the way, groaning at her wetness before he goes down on her and fuck, it’s been so long since he last ate pussy. He slurps and licks like a starved man, trying to drown out her screeching. He doesn’t mind loud partners, but her high-pitched screams are giving him a headache. He plunges two fingers in her, moving them hard and fast, while his other hand goes to the compartment between the front and back seats, taking out a string of condoms they keep there for occasions such as this. He keeps finger fucking her, carefully ripping the foil with his teeth, and stops when he has the package open. He undoes his fly and takes his hard dick in his hand, giving a firm stroke and putting on the condom.

Yuzuru grabs her hips to keep her still, and thrusts in her hard, making her scream while he moans. She’s tight, but pleasantly so and he starts fucking her hard and fast, chasing his own pleasure. He’s not an asshole, though, so he brings a hand to her pussy and starts rubbing her clit, making her come in less than a minute. He throws his head back and moans, hips stuttering when his orgasm starts building in his stomach and he closes his eyes, licking his lips and thrusting hard once, twice and he’s coming in the condom.

They stay there for a while, both panting and enjoying the afterglow. A few minutes later, Yuzuru hands her some wipes, helps her set her dress back in place and pats her ass, silently asking her to get out.

He lies back on the cushioned seats, eyes closed. The condom is somewhere on the floor, staining the carpet, but he doesn’t care. The door opens and he hears a scoff. He doesn’t need to open his eyes to know who it is.

“Who was it this time?” The new arrival asks. “Staff member? Some groupie?”

“Fuck off, Shoma.” Yuzuru says, giving him the middle finger.

“You’re a bastard.” Shoma’s voice sounds hard and angry, but Yuzuru doesn’t care. “You don’t deserve him.”

This has Yuzuru sitting up and glaring at Shoma. He knows this, knows he is a cheating bastard, knows there is someone waiting for him back home. But what happens on your, stays on tour. And despite Shoma’s thoughts on his behavior, Yuzuru knows he won’t say anything. Because Shoma would do anything to protect him.

So Yuzuru smirks and looks straight at Shoma.

“Yeah?” He says, enjoying the way the younger stiffens and the hurt he sees in his eyes. “Well, I got him. He is my husband, remember?”

Shoma slams the door shut and Yuzuru laughs. His gigantic crush on his husband is so much fun to see. He lies back down, hands behind his head, eyes closed and starts thinking which excuse to give his husband this time.

In a luxurious penthouse in the heart of Tokyo, Javier stares at his phone, at the picture of his Yuzuru kissing a woman. Fat tears spring from his eyes while he takes off the gold band signaling their marriage, and puts it softly on top of the dining room table.

The door clicks softly when he leaves.


	2. How To Let His Heart Mend (Not Yours)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter.

Yuzuru stands in the middle of the hallway, rooted in spot. His eyes are opened wide and they stare at the back of a figure he knows all too well. He looks amazing, right jeans and a soft sweater, his hair shorter than it had been a year before.

Javier.

Yuzuru had been shocked out of his mind when he returned home to an empty penthouse. No husband and no cat. At first he thought they might be out for a walk, but the glint of the wedding ring on the table confirmed his worst nightmare.

Javier was gone.

He immediately called Shoma, screaming and demanding to know what he had told him. Shoma didn’t scream, didn’t react to Yuzuru’s anger.

“I didn’t tell him anything.” His bandmate answered, voice neutral. “But it was about time”

Yuzuru hung up and threw his phone at the wall, smashing it. He took the ring in his hand, reading the inscription inside. Tears gathered in his eyes and all the demons of his actions came to haunt him.  
He never tried to call Javier, and he wasn’t surprised when a letter arrived from a divorce lawyer, asking for a meeting. He called his own lawyer and they met the following week. The lawyer gave him the papers and Yuzuru wasn’t really surprised to see the other hadn’t asked for anything, just his signature to end their marriage.  
He signed, his heart heavy and on fire, regret and guilt eating him alive.  
The lawyer thanked them for their time and gave Yuzuru a letter, nodding and leaving. Yuzuru waited until he was home, bottle of whiskey in his hand, to read the letter.

My beloved Yuzuru,

If you are reading this, then you have signed out divorce papers. Thank you.  
I am sorry I could not be there, but I hope you understand I could not bring myself to see you.

I suspected it for a while, that you might be seeing others when on tour. But suspecting and knowing are two very different things, and I couldn’t stand the thought of you kissing someone else’s lips, touching them, giving yourself to them. And I don’t think this makes me selfish, does it?

Despite all that had happened, I hope you will be happy. That you will find someone to care for you and love you.

I also hope you know that I will always love you, no matter what. You will always be my first love, the man I gave myself to and loved with all my being.

Be happy, Yuzu.

I will be happy too.

All my love,

Javi.

Yuzuru sat there crying, mourning the loss of the man he always knew he never deserved. He loved his husband, but he always wanted more. More thrill, more screaming, more adoration. He should’ve backed away, walked away when they were still entangled in that triangle...

Now, Javier is there, talking animatedly with one of the stylists. They all know what happened between the teacher and the singer, what Yuzuru has done to Javier. He received the silent treatment from the crew for a few months.

“Yuzuru” someone calls his name and he turns, seeing Shoma there, eyes drifting to Javier and a silly smile blooming on his face.

Yuzuru suddenly understands and, though his heart breaks, he smiles at Javier’s back and then looks back at Shoma.

“Good.” He says and holds his hand out for Shoma to shake. “You will give him all he deserves.”

Shoma nods, surprised, and makes his way to the Spaniard. Yuzuru is feeling particularly masochistic tonight, and he watches as Shoma gently puts his hand on the small of Javier’s back, watches how Javier turns and beams at him, and they kiss.

Yuzuru takes a deep breath and turns to leave, a single tear running down his face that he wipes furiously. He doesn’t have the right to cry after what he did.

Javier is happy, like he promised in his letter.

Yuzuru will be happy someday too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? I might explore this AU more in the future, but I want to finish two of my other fics first!


End file.
